In a 2-stroke engine, stratified scavenging arrangements have been used to reduce or prevent the blow-through or loss of fuel through exhaust ports at the time of a fuel and air mixture entering the combustion chamber. Some such arrangements use an air passage that is separate from a fuel and air mixture passage, to provide a separate flow of air to the engine.